


Code 22

by Warlockskills



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlockskills/pseuds/Warlockskills
Summary: The year is 2157, Project Colonisation is celebrating its 50th anniversary by hosting a competition where winners will travel to Earth for a week-long holiday. Alec Lightwood has a message to give to Magnus Bane when he arrives on Earth, but what does code 22 mean?





	1. In the beginning

I'm just like you - my life is totally normal. 

My dad is a handsome psychologist who married a highly intelligent doctor who graduated first in her class. I have an older sister who I actually like, though I would never tell her that; and a younger brother who drives me crazy but I would do anything for him. 

My friends are just like yours; we go to the movies; we hang out in cafes and drink in the craters when everyone is sleeping. 

So, you see, I'm just like you. Except for this huge ass difference... I am a Lunarian. 

My parents were 19 when they relocated to the Moon for NASA's Project Colonisation. The project aimed to research how humans could create their own colony on the Moon with limited resources. Applicants would submit DNA samples, take multiple IQ tests and only those with superior intellect would advance to the final trial of the project. Living on the Moon. 50 people were selected for the final phase of the project, my parents included. 

Now, almost 50 years later; NASA is hosting a competition where Lunarian's can enter to visit the planet Earth for a week and live like an Earthling. With the Lunarian's high IQs, to enter the competition, applicants had to write a 10,000-word essay on what they would do when they got to Earth, why they would like to visit Earth and why this trip would benefit their future on the Moon. 

With the help from my friends Jem and Aline, I was able to meet the deadline in just a week, detailing how Earth would change my whole perspective on the human race, how I have always pondered how people from two different planets would get along. How we can both survive with two completely different climates and yet still find love, academically succeed and find joy in each of our days. I have always found it amazing how two different planets can communicate without physically being there. Technology man, it's great!

Today is the day we find out who has been selected to go to Earth, all Lunarian's can apply, those born on Earth too. My parents didn't apply, my mother said "Alec, moving our entire lives to the Moon was something huge, I think going back would be a fools mistake" after this she finished cleaning the dishes and urged me to apply instead. 

Once I arrived at the Plaza with my family, I scanned the crowd for Jem who was with Aline, Clary and Emma. Clary's brother Johnathan had also applied though I must admit he doesn't deserve to go; his intentions are probably evil. He's the planet's criminal, how he was allowed to enter is beyond me. I stand with him at the front of the crowd where all entrees were allocated to stand. I wished him luck and rolled my eyes when he repeated luck. 

Diana Wrayburn, the head of Lunarian's, made her way through the muttering crowd with her bodyguards somehow to make an unnecessary entrance. Everyone knows she's the head but somehow, she makes it known with every action she makes. It makes me sick. She struts her way past the entrees, giving us a handshake and wishing us luck before stepping up to the podium, tapping it a few times before clearing her throat, she began: 

"Fellow Lunarians. I welcome you to the Plaza on this beautiful day where we celebrate a wonderful, long and adventurous fifty years in which we have colonised on the Moon! Can you believe just fifty-one years ago fifty of you within this crowd lived on Earth and were in the process of applying to move here? And what a beautiful place it is. As you all know I was one of the first fifty to arrive here and although I have not been so lucky to have children of my own who can experience the Moon and can be a Lunarian, I think of every one of you as my children and I am so glad to be standing here today with the winners in my hand who have a fantastic opportunity to travel to a place where fifty of us used to call home" She let out a sigh of excitement "and without further ado. The winners are" My stomach began to twist and turn, I suddenly felt sick. What if I didn't win? What if I don't ever get to have this experience? What if I win? What if I die on Earth? What if I get lost or someone kills me? Oh god. I began to hyperventilate, my heart rate got higher and I couldn't breathe. 

"Jermony Pontmercy, Paige Ashdown, Rachel Branwell" Diana began listing off the winners in a randomised order, as I struggled for a breath, I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder, Jace, my best friend and parabatai, here on the Moon, a parabatai is someone you bond with. It is a bond like no other. As he touched my shoulder my heart rate slowed, I found my breath and I could finally see from the haze of my anxiety. My hearing came back as Diana finished off the list "Johnathan Morgenstern, Alexander Lightwood and Jace Herondale. Congratulations all, please say goodbye to your loved ones, you leave in an hour"

I froze, did I just hear my name? oh god, I won, I'm going to Earth. A different planet for a week. Before I have time to process it, Jace spins my body around and pulls me into his embrace. "We won" he screamed in my ear. I could barely hear him over my thoughts... but wait. Did he just say we won? "we?" I pull away from him. "Yeah, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise but I thought it would be a great bros week where we travel Earth, that's if you want to go together? we can take separate pods if you want" He started trailing off as though he assumed I didn't want him to come with me. As though I was angry that he applied. I pulled him back into my embrace "we're going to Earth".

Jace and I found our families before heading out for our last meal together for a week. We opted for a fast food meal at McLunas since we had an hour to get our bags and depart. I had already packed my things in case I won when entering it stated that on announcement day, we would depart one hour after the ceremony so I knew it would be better to pack before and I was right. Jace hadn't packed so he grabbed his food and went home to throw some things in a bag and told me to meet him at the dock. 

Once Jace left to pack, my dad turned to me while taking a bite out of his burger “Alec, I think Jace has feelings for you” he trailed off and picked a chip out of the box “I think he’s following you to Earth to profess his love for you”

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his remark “Jace does not love me dad!” Taking a bite from my wrap I shook my head. My sister Issy placed her hand on my arm “Brother, I think dad is right. Jace looks at you with these puppy dog eyes. I think you should tell him how you feel, let him down gently” I put my wrap down and looked at Issy, my dad and my mother. “Look, Jace and I, we’re parabatia’s. Jace does not love me nor I him. Yes, he applied to go to Earth without any of us knowing but it’s an amazing adventure that only a fool would be crazy to turn it down” I picked my wrap back up and took a bite before my dad scoffed. “Okay, whatever you say Alec, I’m just saying what I see, that’s all”

We continued to eat our food in silence with a few awkward glances and smiles every so often. If it wasn’t awkward before, it certainly is now!

When we had finished eating, mum thought it would be a good idea to get a family photo so they can ‘remember me’. I rolled my eyes and reminded them that I’m only gone for the week, but they insisted. My dad pulled his phone from his pocket and asked a member of staff to take a photo of us all. She looked at us and asked “are you going to Earth?” As I stood from my chair for the photo I nodded “Yes, we leave in about twenty minutes” we gathered around together, each of us with a gaping smile on our faces.

She hands dad his phone back and grabs me to the side. Max turns around wondering why. I look at him and say “Go ahead without me I’ll be back in a second” I then turn my attention to the waitress who I then ask her what was wrong. She proceeded to hand me a napkin, looking at her with confusion, she looks at me and tells me to open it up.

Unfolding the edges of the napkin, I notice that it has been written on. I look at her once more before she nods at me to continue.

The napkin reads: Find Magnus Bane – 111 Grand Street, Brooklyn, New York. Tell him code 22. He’ll know what it means.

I nod at her, not knowing what the hell a Magnus Bane is or what a code 22 is but there’s no harm in passing on a message or try to find a Magnus Bane. Is there?

She lays her hand on my shoulder “It’s important that you do this Alec, promise me you’ll find him” Placing my hand on her arm I looked at her “I’ll try my hardest, how do you know my name? She pulled away from my touch and walked away without saying a word.

I put the napkin in my pocket before making a slight jog towards the door and catching up with my family who were waiting outside for me.

My mum turns to me “What was all that?” I shake my head at her question “Nothing, she just wished me luck on Earth”. She believed it, somehow and we all proceeded to walk home.  

When we got home, I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made my way to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed, had a drink and just sat there. Engulfed in the silence. I placed the bottle on the floor beside my bed and walked over to my window, pulling it shut I watched Max play outside with the neighbour kids. Sometimes I miss being that young! I closed the blinds, picked up my bag and put it on my bed. I quickly rummaged through it mentally checking a list of everything I would need for my travel to Earth. A change of clothes for every day, two pairs of pjs, enough socks and underpants, hair brush and hair gel. I grabbed my phone charger and stuffed it in the side. I grabbed my passport; I don’t know if I need it or if it will work but I want to at least try to get to Brooklyn New York. I grabbed my toothbrush from the bathroom and my cologne. I zipped my bag closed and grabbed my phone and water bottle. Turning around at my bedroom door to look once more around the room to see if I’ve forgotten anything. No. Okay. Let’s go. I shut my door for the last time for a week, I placed the key under the handle and locked it.

My anxiety has never been as high as it has been today, I felt my heart beat faster, my breathing became uneasy and my legs felt numb. I grabbed my chest as it got tighter, I leaned my body against my door as I tried to steady my breathing. Just as Issy was coming out of the bathroom she saw my attack and knew what to do, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me towards the floor making me sit down. She kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands. “Alec, can you hear me?” I managed to nod. “Okay, I’m going to need you to listen to me and do as I say, okay?” I nod again. “Find me five things that you can see, say them aloud” I took in a deep breath, and stuttered “Th-the stairs, yo-you, the cei-ceiling, the wind-window an-and my b-bag” she gave me a soft smile “Okay, find me four things you can touch” I took another deep breath “my pan-pants, my t-shirt, my b-bag and you” she gave me another encouraging smile “okay, Alec you’re doing great. Keep breathing. You’ll get there, now name three things you can hear” I closed my eyes and took another deep breath “your bre-breathing,” she gave a small laugh and gently wacked my arm. “Max playing ou-outside and the mum ma-making dinner” She nodded “Okay, two things you can smell” I chuckled slightly “mums cooking and your perfume” she smiled “Okay, you’ve got your breathing back how are you feeling now?” I breathed out once more “much better now I have you” She put her hand on my cheek “I love you Alec. Now what can you taste?” “Nothing” She rolled her eyes “You say that every time, can you really not taste anything?” I looked at her “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say? So then you say something like…” I try to imitate her “Alec, nothing represents your attacks, they come for nothing. You need to get out of your head’ and then I would say something like ‘Issy I’m not like you, life doesn’t just come easy for me” Issy pulled a face “and what does that mean?” I began to stand up, I don’t have time to just sit around “You know, life has always been easy for you, getting into the school you wanted, dating, traveling the Moon, you’ve practically done it all and here I am, having a panic attack over my first time away from home. I just mean that life hasn’t been all peachy for me” She stood up with me and handed me my bag, “Alec, you just need to stop worrying about these things. Honestly, nobody cares about what you do or how you do it. You just need to get out of your own head and enjoy life. How do you expect to take down Diane if you can’t make decisions without having an attack?” I stopped in my tracks and looked at her “You’re right”. She grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me into her embrace. “I’m going to miss you, you big dummy”. I hugged her tighter “I’ll miss you too”.


	2. The descent to Earth is easy

We arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare, I looked around at everyone in line, Jermony, Paige, Rachel, Johnathan, Rebecca, Rafael… Each one of them waiting nervously in line, their faces in awe of the ship we were about to board as well as the many feelings coming along with the trip. A week long in Earth. How did I get this lucky?

“Alright, we have two minutes until lift off so everyone, please pick up your bags and make your way to the ship. Make sure you sign your name on the sheet on your seat before fastening your safety straps. Once the ship has taken off you will be required to remain seated for five hours before you can move, ensure you have been to the toilet before taking your seat. You are permitted to use your phones at any given time within the week. Ensure you arrive at the ship before departing earth exactly ten days from today. You will be travelling for three days. Please be respectful of your fellow travellers as well as the crew. I look forward to your return and the stories awaiting. Good luck and congratulations” Diana finished her speech with a proud look on her face, something I have never seen before. As the line started moving and everyone signed their name and shook Diana’s hand I looked around at my family and gave them a wave goodbye.

Just as I was signing my name Jace ran up beside me “Thank god I made it, I forgot my phone” He grabbed the pen from my hand and I rolled my eyes at him and stepped into the ship.

The ship was huge, I walked up the steps to an octagon shaped hall way which was filled with lights and technical things we probably aren’t allowed to touch, the main hall was low, I could pretty much touch the ceiling but I restrained In the unlikely event I broke something and would be banned from going. This room had zig zag type flooring which lit up in the zigs, one wall was made with glass so we could see through it, in front of the glass are three rows of chairs; I guess so we can sit and view space, in the corner of the room there was a kitchen with a few crew members who were busy cooking. I continued walking through the hall with Jace by my side. “This place is huge huh?” I looked at him and nodded, I was in total awe. The next room was where we were to sleep, there were exactly 50 beds. Some were bunks some were single, each bed was fitted with a mattress, a sheet, a pillow and a blanket. Everyone picked a bed and put their bags on it, Jace and I picked a bunkbed, I of course picked the bottom bunk. Once we had finished claiming beds, the pilot called us into the final room, this is we’re we were to remain seated for the five hours of depart and to sign our life away on a contract which stated we agree to the terms and conditions an agree that if the event that we die we agree that our families cannot sue the company. I didn’t sign that part, if I die my parents can sue the fuck out of this place, maybe they’ll get the ship. Once the tour was over, we each sat in a seat, buckled or belts and signed our life away. The pilot took the contracts which he handed to Diana who was beaming.

Once Diana had left the ship, the crew checked each of our belts and made sure everyone was safe and had used the toilet and had what we needed before setting off. The pilot closed the ship doors and turned towards us “Okay, you know the rules. Stay seated for five hours, we will tell you when you can walk about. Do not abuse your fellow winners or staff members, be sensible on Earth, if you do not return to the ship on time we will leave you on Earth and you may be held in Earth custody and you have seven days on Earth, on the seventh day you must return to the ship by midday in the place we left you. You are free to roam Earth with your passport; however, know the travel times. Okay, is everyone bucked? Yes? Let’s go”

The pilot left the room and a few minutes later the engine rattled, the ship released a heavy amount of gas to push the ship off the planet, although not as much gas as an Earth rocket would need as the Moon doesn’t have gravity so the ship does not need to escape the pull back. Everyone turns their heads to watch out of the large plane of glass by the side of us. As we take off, we see our friends and families become smaller and smaller, the moon then becomes full view. I’ve never seen the Moon like this, it looks so small. The craters taking over, our little town looks so small compared to the planet in comparison.

“Okay folks, this is it. We’re officially in space. Please keep seated for the next five hours to allow us to steady the ship, put in our coordinates and ensure there is nothing in our path” The pilot spoke through his speaker which echoed through the ship. I took a sip of my coke and lay my head back on the chair, closing my eyes I envisioned what Earth would look like. I planned what I would do when I got there. I know I made a promise to go to Brooklyn, New York to find a Magnus Bane, but do I really want to spend my week on Earth finding a random guy and telling him code 22? Will he even know what that means? Does he even exist, what if I’ve been sent on a wild goose chase? How does she even know this Earthling?

 

                                                                                                                                ***

I felt a hand shake my shoulder “Alec! Alec” the voice continued as my body was being shaken. Slowly opening one eye I glanced at Jace who was stood over me “Hey there Mr sleepy pants… Do you want a hot dog? You’ve been sleeping for almost ten hours; we’ve all ate and everyone has gone to bed now but I thought I would let you sleep and we can go off and see space? If you want” He trailed off as though I looked like I didn’t want to join him. I took the hot dog out of his hand and shoved it in my mouth taking a bite. “Are there any fries? Or anything else to eat?” Jace chuckled and pulled me up from the chair “Yeah, we left you one of everything that was made” I followed him to the kitchen where there was a plate of food on the table waiting to be eaten. “Jace! I’ll never eat all of that” His face lit up as he smirked “I know, I told them I didn’t know what you wanted to eat so to give you everything so I could have some too. They’re pretty strict about food portions I guess because we have three days on here” He put his puppy eyes on my plate and visually begged me for food. I chuckled and passed him the plate. He took the burger, opened up the bun and poured what looked like half a bottle of ketchup on the burger before sandwiching it back together and taking a bite. The sauce dripped down his mouth and off his chin. He quickly wiped it away before I noticed but it was too late.

We ate everything on the plate and Jace raided the fridge for drinks which he found a few cans of coke which we shared between us. I found some popcorn in the cupboards and we carried them to the main room which was empty. We sat in the second row with our legs resting on the chairs in front and we watched as we drifted through space. We shared a few laughs, had a heart to heart, talked about Earth and our plans, I told him about Magnus Bane and code 22. He said he would join me maybe it would make travelling quicker so we would see as much of Earth as we could. We finished off the drinks and the popcorn and Jace eventually fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

I can’t help but think about what my family had said before the depart, about Jace having feelings for me. Could it be true? Could he love me more than I love him? Surely, he would have told me…

I rested my head on his and watched as we passed through the stars. Colours of red, orange, yellow, green and blue passed through the room. The lights of the stars lighting up the zig zag flooring emitting a type of rainbow around the room.

We were then awakened by the pilot who told us to get up and eat with everyone else and to clean the mess we had made both in the main room and in the kitchen. I looked at Jace with a stern look who just laughed it off. I picked up the empty cans and the popcorn off the floor which had fell out of the bag.

Jace joined everyone in the kitchen for some breakfast but I snuck off to find the bathroom to get a shower. It’s a communal bathroom so there is a room filled with urinals and a row of toilets, and a separate room filled with open showers separated by walls that go to our shoulders and a shower curtain at the entrance of each stall. Luckily for me it was empty, I don’t necessarily want them to look at me naked. I stepped into the very last stall, removed my clothes, folding them neatly and stacking them on the shelf provided outside of each shower, I closed the curtain and turned on the shower, as the water hit the floor a drawer opened up beside me and revealed the utensils needed to get washed.

 

                                                                                                                             ***

We spent the next two days in the same routine, everyone would watch  as we floated around in space during the day, some people read, some played chess or played with their phones others sat in the kitchen or used the day to get washed and Jace and I spent our nights camping in the main room cuddled up on the chairs.

For the final night, everyone decided to join us and stay up, even the crew who had been working tirelessly during the day and should have been sleeping stayed up to watch as we made our final descent to Earth, we had seven hours left so the countdown had begun. Earth truly is beautiful. With the countdown hitting five hours the pilot urged everyone to get into the chairs in the front room and buckle up for landing. My stomach churned with all sorts of emotions. Earth here I come.


	3. Earth

Everyone held tight to their seat as the ship landed on Earth, the ship glided down the runway and came to a sudden shuddering halt. I looked around the room to notice that everyone’s faces had turned white. Jace looked at me with a concerned face. I shrugged at him and unbuckled my belt.

The pilot strolled into the main room. “Okay folks. Welcome to Earth. You know the rules. Remember to return in exactly seven days before midday. Good luck and have fun” and with that, he left the room again as everyone else unbuckled their belts and rushed to get their things from the bedroom.

I grabbed my things with Jace but ushered him to leave the ship first “I’ll join you in a second” he shrugged it off and left the ship without me. I walked up to Johnathan “so” he stopped packing his bag to look up at me “what?” he growled. “What are your plans while you’re here?” He furrowed his brows and continued to pack his bag “I don’t know yet, I might see how far I can get before our time is up. Try and see the whole planet, you?” I leaned against the wall “I have someone I need to find” He once again stopped packing to look up at me “Who?” I knew I had his interest so I stood back up and shuffled closer to him “You can’t tell anyone” he nodded “okay” I thought about it for a second, should I tell him the truth? What can he do anyway? What’s the harm? “I have to find a Magnus Bane” His eyes widened and his skin colour left as he turned white. “What?” he must know something I don’t. why does he look so shocked? He zipped up his bag and grabbed his coat “Oh, nothing. Good luck finding this… uh… Magnus” he stormed passed me and left the ship, I grabbed my things and followed him out.

Jace was stood outside the ship waiting for me “What took you so long?” I know I can trust Jace but I don’t think I should tell him about Johnathan, does he need to know? “Oh, nothing. I just went to the toilet”. He didn’t know what to say back to that so he just smiled and we continued to walk out of NASA headquarters. We were met by the president of the United States Lucian Graymark. “Welcome fellow Lunarians. I’ll keep this short so you can enjoy your time on Earth. We welcome you with open arms as we do with every creature in this universe. I hope you enjoy Earth as much as we do” He shook each of our hands and let us go. A line of NASA workers led us out of the door and clapped until Jace and I closed the door.

The air on Earth is amazing. It’s something you’ll never believe. It’s crisp and clean, there’s no dust or sand flying around. Nothing. A brisk blow of wind blew past us smelling of fresh lavender and a hint of grease presumably from the fast food van outside of NASA.

I breathed in the crisp air. It felt strange to be outside and feel genuine air without having to worry about my oxygen running low or floating too far away from the planet. It’s funny how Earth has gravity and the Moon doesn’t. Though I am grateful I get to have this experience, there are many people on the Moon who have not had this opportunity and most people on Earth who have not visited the Moon. It’s a special experience that I know I’ll never forget.

Jace feels the same as I do, I glance over him and he’s stood there with his arms open, feeling the wind blow through his clothes, his eyes closed feeling and remembering every inch of the air that travels through him. I feel myself smile as I watch him breathe in the crisp air of Earth. He opened his eyes to find me gazing at him, he laughed and shoved my shoulder “what’s so interesting?” I felt my face go red “uh” I stuttered “this” I opened my arms and gestured to the world around us “this, is amazing, though right? Air? Who’d have thought we would have ever felt real air, real wind and weather” He smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what I mean. “Yeah, it is pretty amazing” We stood outside of NASA in utter awe of what we are witnessing.

After an hour or so of breathing in everything Earth has to offer, we decided to stop by the burger van and grab a bite to eat. I ordered a hotdog in a bun with extra mayo and ketchup and Jace ordered a cheeseburger because “it’s not a burger van if you don’t order a burger”. I rolled my eyes at him and ordered my hotdog anyway.

Once we had eaten our food, I searched the web for a taxi service and found one called ‘Uber’, so I downloaded the app, made an account and booked a ride to the nearest airport. The Uber showed up after 10 minutes and Jace and I got in the back seats. “To the airport, right?” the driver looked back at us, her brown curly hair poofed over the seat’s headboard. “Uh, yes to the nearest airport, thank you” I responded to her request. She smiled and started the car engine “alright then” and she drove off. I couldn’t help but notice the scarring on her neck. I nudged Jace and glanced at her neck. He showed a look of concern and leaned forward “uh, I hope I don’t sound like I’m prying into your business…” She looked back at us through her mirror “then don’t” she shrugged. Jace looked back at me and I just gave him a smirk. “how did you get that scar? It’s unique I bet not a lot of accidents lead to a scar like that” She was quiet for a while until she took a deep breath “I was um – I was camping with a few friends when we were attacked by a wolf, I was the only one of my friends to survive the attack with this scar to show for it” I leaned forward alongside Jace “so there are like actual wild animals here then? In how much danger are we during the day?” Concerned for mine and Jace’s life at this point it might have been a stupid question but it needed to be asked. She let out a laugh “are you serious?” when I stayed quiet, she got the hint “oh, you are…” She paused to collect her thoughts “Oh! Wait are you the Lunarians that won a contest or something?” Jace and I look at each other “uh, yeah. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal here?” The car stopped as we pulled into the airport car park, the driver turned around “sure you are, actual Lunarians on Earth! That’s kind of a big deal if you haven’t noticed. I heard you guys can do and get anything for free, so provide your IDs to the airport reception and get your tickets for free okay?” I nodded at her in thanks and she grabs Jace’s shoulder “Oh, and you are totally safe If you stay in mainland and cities, just don’t go into the woods by yourselves” I grabbed our bags from the boot of the car and thanked the driver before telling Jace to hurry.

I handed Jace his bag as he shut the car door, giving a wink to the driver. I rolled my eyes and he turned to me shocked “what?” I shrugged and gave a laugh “do you have to flirt with everyone we meet?” he smirked “I don’t have to Alec but what can I say? I’m a romantic” we laughed as we continued walking to the airport’s main entrance where we were greeted by a woman at the reception desk.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” she asked with a wide smile as we walked closer to her desk, I lay my arms over the desk as I replied “hello, yes, we’d like a ticket to Brooklyn, New York” She gave a quick smile before beginning to type on her computer and looking back at us a few moments later “alright, we have a flight departing at 12:45 and have two seats available for this flight, would you like seats together or apart?” I glanced at Jace and back at the receptionist “together” she gave another smile and typed away on her computer once more before looking back at us “okay, you’re all booked in, that’ll be “$106.97 would you like to upgrade to first class or business?” Jace shook his head “standard will do just fine, but uh” he paused before looking at me, I looked at him confused while picking out the money from my wallet waiting to pay the woman, he continued “we’re Lunarians, we were told that if we were to show our ID we might get some sort of discount, see we’re only here for the week and with limited money it would mean a lot” She looked at us both with judgement “alright, could I see your IDs then please?” I pulled a face to Jace that showed I was proud but also couldn’t believe he pulled it off before handing my passport to her. She glanced at them and handed them back “okay then, welcome to Earth, Mr Lightwood and Mr Wayland, here are your tickets and have a safe flight” she handed us the boarding passes and gave us a smile. We picked up our bags from the floor and headed further into the airport, the plane departs in over forty minutes so we decided to walk around and meet some people. We agreed to meet at the departure door at 12:20 giving us enough time to get onto the plane.

I decided to walk around and find a store of some sort, after walking around for a while I found a restaurant called Cole’s French Dip where I ordered a variety of sandwiches and two bottles of water. I wonder if the water tastes different on Earth as the food does? The answer: Yes! Water does taste different here than on the Moon, but it’s probably because Moon water is man-made and filtered since there is no atmosphere. I don’t know what I expected but if even the water tastes different, what does that make me?


	4. Magnus Bane

After we landed into Brooklyn, New York, Jace and I set out to find Magnus Bane. We stopped off at a hotel near the airport and booked a room, when the lady asked to see our credentials, I asked her to charge us like any normal human. She looked at me with a tilted head in questioning my request “Uh, okay but can I ask why? You’re on a trip of a lifetime and you want to spend your money at a hotel?” I smiled at her and handed her my credit card “that’s true, we are on an amazing adventure, but it doesn’t feel like we’ve earned it if we get everything for free, for this week I want to feel like I belong, I want to experience Earth just like everyone else does” Jace laughed “Alec you’re ridiculous, hey lady” he looked at the women’s name badge that said Eiline “Uh, Eiline, can you half the bill? I’d like to keep my money” he winked at her and nudged my arm. She nodded and handed us both the room key and said that our room includes breakfast from 6-10:30am. I thanked Eiline and we headed for our room.

Jace was eager to open the door, as soon as he did, the door slammed against the wall and he ran straight into the room and jumped onto the bed next to the window “I call this bed” he yelled while kicking his shoes off and face planting the pillows. I nodded and put my bag into the storage cupboard beside the door. I pulled out the water from my bag and shut the door before taking a sip and sitting on the edge of the bed. I turn to look at Jace “so, how do you think we can find this Magnus Bane, there are so many streets and people in Brooklyn, where do we start?” He looked up from his phone “oh Alexander, you’re cute when you’re dumb did you know that?” I furrowed my brows at him and crossed my arms, he showed me his phone which had Instagram open on Magnus’ profile. “He posted five minutes ago that he’s in a club called Pandemonium” I nod my head in approval “okay, so what? We go to this club and just somehow Magnus is shone to us by a light in the sky? How are we meant to find him in a full club?” He laughs again, “do you ever use your brain Alec? According to Google a search engine here, Magnus owns the club therefore won’t just be in the crowd, he’ll be in V.I.P. or in an office, we’ll find him easily” I shrug my shoulders “alright, whatever you say”

After a few hours of resting in the room and Jace smelling the bathroom with his cologne we finally left for Pandemonium. We got the lift to the ground floor and I asked Eiline to call us an Uber. It took the driver almost half an hour to get from the hotel to Pandemonium but for once I didn’t mind that the ride took a while, it was nice to see Brooklyn, to witness its people and its culture through the inside of the car. I tried to imagine myself living here like an Earthling, I imagined having a normal job like fixing cars or working in Target, I imagined myself with a husband and having children and telling them the stories of the Moon. I imagined this everyday as a child, this was my ultimate goal in life, to go to Earth, even for a day and I’m here for a week, a whole week!

We finally arrived at Pandemonium, the line of people waiting to get in was three blocks long, the music was so loud the rain on the ground was vibrating. Jace and I strode up to a large man bald covered in tattoos, we intended to walk past him but instead he grabbed us by our t-shirts and pulled us back, the people in the queues were yelling at us for pushing in front but as I tried to explain that we just needed to see Magnus Bane the large man threw us to the ground. I stood up immediately and held my hand out for Jace, he took it as he used my arm to get up. I walked up to the man “Look Mr, we have an appointment with Magnus Bane, he told us to walk straight on in. We’ve literally travelled from the Moon to see this guy, so do us a favour and let us in” He didn’t seem so impressed by my tone of voice or my demands, he crossed his arms “ID please” his voice is gruff and mean just like his outer presence. We pulled out our passports and showed them to the man. He nodded and let us in, another man dressed like him but was thinner and had long blond hair nodded at us and told us to follow him. I assumed he would take us to Magnus so we followed him. He led us through the crowd and to a segregated section of the club, it was cornered off with red velvet ropes stretched into a square; inside, there was a small bar with a lady with curly hair working there, she looked like our Uber driver from LAX, there were two silver velvet like sofas both of which were covered in people, some sitting normally, some lying down, some sitting on the edge and some sitting on the knees of others. There were women in tight shorts dancing on poles and men in tight speedos dancing on tables, the others were clapping and laughing along while stuffing dollar bills in the tight clothing of the dancers. Jace licked his lips, I could almost smell his lust for those women.

The man stopped us at the entrance and stepped onto the platform, he walked over to a man and whispered in his ear, they then both looked at us and the man then nodded. The guard walked back over to us and opened the velvet ropes to let us in. He smiled at us as we walked past and then left through the crowd. Jace and I walked up to the man, seemingly Magnus Bane. He shooed some people off the sofa and patted beside him, encouraging us to sit beside him, we did so.

Magnus has a slim figure, not too slim but not fat, he had dark hair which was expertly styled with red tips which matched his red velvet jacket and his black trousers which ended just before the ankle, he wore leather shoes with gold diamonds pierced through them which glistened under the club lights. He waved his hands a lot when he spoke, I noticed his nails were painted red matching his jacket and his eyes were cat like. He obviously wore contacts but they were lifelike. “so, boys, what can I do for you?” He looked us up and down and raised his brows. I shuffled in my spot “uh, I’m sorry for bothering you at work, but I have this note for you” I handed him the note. He looked up from the note and looked at both Jace and I before looking back at the note “why did you come to my club instead of the address on the note?” I looked at Jace with an ‘I told you so’ look on my face, Jace coughed “I um- I thought it would be cool to see the club” he smiled and shrugged “do you mind?” he pointed at the bar, Magnus shook his head and Jace left us. As he left, Magnus placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion “what’s easier? Getting into those tight jeans or me getting you out of them?” he winked and squeezed my thigh. I shuffled in my spot, he made me so uncomfortable but something about him makes me slightly enjoy it. I coughed “so, what exactly does code 22 mean?” he waved his hand “oh, it’s nothing important, don’t worry your pretty little brain about it” he smiled as he stuffed the note into his pocket. Just as Jace was walking towards us Magnus removed his hand from my thigh, Jace sighed as he sat down and handed me a drink “I love it here Alec, I really love it here” he drank the rest of his drink and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He’s such a lightweight. I hand my drink to Magnus and stand up, grabbing Jace by the arms. “C’mon, let's get you back to the hotel before you do your lungs some damage. Say goodbye to the pretty ladies” Jace waves goodbye to the girls dancing on the pole “Goodbye pretty ladies” he slurs while bumping into the second sofa. I bend down and shimmy Jace onto my back. On the Moon, this is how I carry him home from the clubs. I hold my hand out to Magnus, he takes it softy “Goodbye Magnus, I hope I did the right thing by giving you this note” he smiled “Goodbye” he paused looking up at me “oh right, Alec Lightwood, Lunariarian” he nodded “Goodbye Alec Lightwood” I nodded at him, grabbed Jace’s legs and wormed my way through the crowd and out of Pandemonium.

I stopped at the exit and looked back over at Magnus, who was studying the note I gave him.


	5. Lady Liberty

Jace woke up this morning pretty hungover, forgetting everything but his name. I filled him in on the details of yesterday’s events excluding the fact that Magnus pretty much felt me up. Once he had sobered up a little we headed into town, we decided that now the note has been handed over we should use our time on Earth to see as much as it as we can. First stop – New York.

To fully see New York, I decided that we should dedicate today to see at least New York City as well as Niagara Falls. “Alec, we haven’t seen New York unless we’ve been to Hooters, I read about it while researching Earth and dude it looks frickin’ amazing. Hot women with big breasts? What more could a man want?” I gave him a look of disgust while also projecting an “ew” sound. “Fine” I muttered “I guess we both won this trip so we both decide where we go. Where else do you want to go?”

He looks at me almost in shock that I actually agreed to Hooters, I haven’t made it public but part of him knows that I’m not exactly into girls… “okay let’s see” we pay the bus driver money for a ticket to get us to Central New York, there were two seats available on the bus so we took those seats and headed to New York. “other than the obvious attractions I don’t really care to be honest Alec; I just want to see the pretty ladies and maybe bag an Earth girl” I shake my head with disgust “honestly? Is sex all you ever think about?” he nodded his head and waved his arms “yeah…”

After an hour on the bus, we finally made it to New York, we made our first stop at Russ and Daughters and got a ‘New York Brunch’ which consisted of the best coffee I have ever tasted, cream cheese, bagels, chocolate babka and Nova. It was to die for, a must for those visiting New York.

New York smells like freshly brewed coffee and cigarette butts, it’s the smell of morning rush before work, the senses are overloaded here. It’s nothing but traffic and talking, there are buskers in every corner, people asking for money, there are people rushing to work, guys on bikes, taxis and coffee shops. It’s chaos but it works.

We walked along the streets of New York taking every single detail in, we found ourselves wondering into Times Square and if you thought the general streets of New York was chaotic, you’ve never been to Times Square, it is worse. There are people and taxis and giant billboards all over the stores promoting everything from what drink you should be drinking to what musical you should go and see. There are even more people busking and there are people just passing through, there are couples kissing and there are friends just hanging around. It’s hectic but yet it feels so natural.

Once our senses were completely overloaded, some girl turned to me and stopped me by my shoulders “Hey, do you wanna get out of here?” I looked at her confused, did she mean someone else? I looked at Jace who looked at me and then the girl “hell yeah we do!” I looked at Jace “uh, no” I shook my head “no we don’t” Jace looked at me and threw his head to the side, indicating he wants to talk in private, he held his finger up to the girl “we’ll be two seconds love, okay?” she politely nodded and we stepped a few steps back. “dude? What are you doing? That girl wants to help us have fun” I looked at Jace sternly “no Jace, she wants to sleep with us, no offence but I don’t want to see you naked… and especially that girl” I shrugged. He looked at me a little wounded but laughed it off “okay, well I want to go and have fun with that girl, how about you wander around and meet up with lady Liberty and I’ll meet you there in three?” I nodded “whatever, just text me” I walked up to the girl “have fun with Jace here, I have to go though” she frowned but nodded and took Jace by the arm almost dragging him up the street.

I looked around for a map, on the moon, there are maps every fifty metres but here, nothing. After sulking for a few minutes, I find an older gentleman sitting on a bench reading a news tablet, walking up to him I coughed to grab his attention, he looked up from the tablet but furrowed his brows and grumbled “what do you want kid? I don’t have time for you” shocked at his rude response I stumbled back a little “I uh-“ “spit it out kid I don’t have all day” he leaned forward on the bench “I’m on holiday from the moon…” his jaw almost dropped “and I need to get to Liberty Island, can you tell me the way?” he scooted in his seat and patted the bench, I did as he said and sat next to him. He then clicked off the news app from the tablet and opened up maps. He typed in Liberty Island and then the screen zoomed out and gave him directions and how to get there. He then looked at me “okay son, we’re a while from Lady Liberty so what you want to do is get a taxi to Liberty Island, the driver will take you there” I politely shook his hand and thanked him for taking the time to help me. He gave me a slight nod and opened up the news app he was reading.

I didn’t have to look long for a taxi, I began to notice that New York is mainly about taxi’s, people are always in a rush here, does anybody just stop and take in the world around them?

I hold my hand out to holler a taxi and three pull over, I quickly apologise for my bluntness and get into the one closest to where I’m standing. The driver turns to me “so where you off?” I lean back in my seat, taken aback by his choice of words, I stutter “uh- Liberty Island” he ignites the engine “alright then”. The ride was dead silent and awkward, the only conversation spoke was when he asked if I was a tourist and I told him that I had travelled from the moon. Though to my surprise, he didn’t believe me, from all of the people I have met so far, he is the first to question my sanity. “wait, people don’t live on the moon. Wha’cha talkin’ about?” I lean forward in my chair “actually” I looked at his name badge “Jordan, yes! Yes, people do live on the moon. Fifty years ago, NASA held a project called Project Colonisation and my parents were selected from a group of highly intelligent people to go there and live the rest of their lives on the moon to colonise it. Turns out, it worked! There’s a diverse amount of people on the moon now, myself included” he shook his head in disbelief “Nah mate I don’t believe you” I sighed “okay when we arrive. Look it up on the google I’m sure he will know” he continues to shake his head “no way are there people on the moon, you need to stop doin’ whatever drugs you’re doin’” Another ten minutes of awkward silence passed and we finally arrived at Battery Park. Before letting me go he explained how to get to Lady Liberty. I paid him the fare and thanked him for his services.

Once the taxi had left, I looked around for a ticket desk. The queue was long and I began to question whether it was worth waiting, but knowing Jace he wouldn’t be finished for a while. What else is there to do? I joined to queue and slowly made my way to the desk.

An hour passed before I reached the desk and asked for a ticket, the lady happily served me with a free ticket and asked if I wanted to skip the queue to the boat and be the first to step on; however nice that sounds, I want my time on Earth to be like any other. I waited in the long and exhausting queue and met a lot of people there too.

After going through the security checkpoint and travelling on the boat, seeing Manhattan from the third level while drinking a cocktail was breathtaking. I don’t ever want to leave Earth.

We finally arrived to Liberty Island and the majority of the ferry exited here. We were told we could either explore the island ourselves or we could sign up to a Ranger Guided Tour which explains the history of the island and its importance to American history and of course I couldn’t turn that down.

The tour guide explained that in 1886, The Statue of Liberty Monument was a given to the United States from France to celebrate the friendship the two endured during the American Revolution. The Statue of Liberty has over the years has symbolized the freedom and the democracy of the United States.

Almost six hours had passed before Jace messaged me:

                                                            On way to Battery Park, be an hour.

 

I didn’t message him back but I grabbed a drink from the beverage stand and waited for the next ferry arriving in half an hour.

I had finally made it back to Battery Park where I spotted Jace talking to a group of girls by a phone booth. He was casually leaned against it, one hand on a girls’ arm the other holding a cigarette, he had one leg bent with his heavy black boot resting against the metal phone booth. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. I coughed to let Jace know I was behind him. He turned to look at me and smirked “Ah Alec, meet Sascha, Danielle and Daisy. They were just telling me how much fun we would have at…” he paused. One of the ladies spoke up “Barracuda”. I coughed out a laugh, Jace has to know that these ladies are drag right? He can’t be that stupid surely? Jace snapped his fingers “that’s it yeah! So… what do you think?” he looked at me while taking a drag from his cigarette. I smirked while nodding “sure, let’s go” Jace coughed as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette “really?” I shrugged “why not?”. This should be good.


	6. Barracuda

As Jace and I waited in line outside of Barracuda we were surrounded by lots of gorgeous women. Jace couldn’t keep his eyes off any of them, I nudged him back to Earth when I caught him staring too hard at places he shouldn’t be looking. The line got smaller as we finally approached the door and were met by a gentleman in a black suit “Hello Gents, fifty dollars a ticket” I looked at him “don’t you think that’s a bit expensive to get into a club?” He stood up tall and folded his arms “fifty dollars or you don’t get in, thems the rules” Jace shrugged and handed him a hundred-dollar bill. The man took the bill, shoved it in his pocket and opened the door allowing us in.

The door led us to a narrow hallway covered in velvet red from top to bottom. The music was loud and pumping through the walls. The muffles of voices got louder the closer we got to a second door, I pushed it open to find a room filled with a variety of people, all of whom were sitting at a table, eating, drinking and talking amongst themselves, lost within the music. Waitresses were drag queens serving people their orders. It was in this moment that Jace realised what kind of club this is. I smirked as he shrunk into his jacket. We walked through the crowded tables and found an empty table of our own, just as we were sitting down a woman walked up to us, she was dressed in a feathery tight frock with heels as high as her knees. “hello boys” she spoke with a raspy voice, as I looked up at her I noticed she too was a drag queen. “first time here?” we both nodded with unison. “don’t worry, we liked to be looked at and we know you like to look” she paused while opening her note book and chewing on her pencil “what can I get you boys?” Jace coughed and sat up in his chair awkwardly “I’ll have a vodka tonic” the waitress then looked at me “and you cutie?” I tilted my head to look at her “I’ll have a whiskey” she wrote down our orders and walked away.

Jace turned to face me “so, how was Lady Liberty?” I looked at him, taken aback by his question “uh- it was amazing! Learning about American culture, it was thrilling. How was sex?” I chuckled as his face turned red “it’s better on the moon. No gravity makes it easier. There’s a lot more effort involved” I twisted my face up with disgust as Jace laughed. I took a quick glance around the room before moving my chair closer to Jace, he looked confused by my actions but accepted it anyway. “what do you think code 22 meant?” I asked in a hushed voice. He moved his gaze to the table and fiddled with his fingers “I don’t know, but whatever it meant it was important” “yeah” I sighed “I just can’t stop thinking about it, why did she ask me to find him? Why not you or Johnathan or anyone else?” “I don’t know Alec; I honestly don’t know” I sighed again “you don’t think it has something to do with our colony, do you?” Jace clenched his jaw and looked at me “I wish that wasn’t what I was thinking but yeah, I mean the girl from the restaurant, who is she? Do you know her?” I thought back to that moment, remembering the girl who handed me the note. “no, I don’t think so. I know she works at McLunas but I don’t think ive seen her anywhere else. Could she be related to Diana?” Jace looked around the club and back at me “it’s possible. I know Diana has a kid but I’m not sure who” We sat there in silence until the waitress arrived with our drinks “I’m sorry for your wait, enjoy the show” she spoke as she gave me a wink.

As she walked away, the lights in the club dimmed and the room was filled with the howls and the moans of grown men, the loud boom of music exploded and a gorgeous woman walked onto the stage. “Hello, ladies, gentleman and those who are yet to decide” she smirked “my name is Lotty and I am here today with my angels” four more gorgeous women walked onto the stage. Each of them wearing a glittery body suit with large feathers attached to their back, they had long red boots that reach to their knees as they posed beside Lotty. Lotty wore a sensational purple body suit accompanied by a transparent robe which reached to the floor and trailed a further ten inches. She was 6 feet of irresistible pleasure. I turned to Jace whose mouth was almost on the floor, saliva dripping from his tongue, his eyes were popping out of his head.

The angels danced around the stage erotically as Lotty sang her gorgeous song, the women danced and pranced around the stage like winged angels. Each one of them more gorgeous than the last. As the music stops, Lotty grabs the microphone, stands up tall and winks at the crowd “alright my darlings, at this point in the show we like to dress one of you up and have you perform with us, how does that sound?” the room fills with whoops and whistles as the men around us openly volunteer. One of Lotty’s angels steps down from the stage and sensually walks around the room, taking the hands of men and rubbing their shoulders, kissing their necks and moving along to the next man until she stops at Jace, she takes his hand, pulls him up, twirls him around, smirks and kisses him gently on the lips. He is so transfixed in her sexuality, her body and her lips, he grabs her by the hips and kisses her harder, their lips intertwined with one another. Lotty notices the fuss “I think my angel may have found herself a lover” she winked. The angel peeled her lips from Jace to wink back at Lotty, she pushes Jace down on his chair before placing herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pecks his lips again. When she lifts her head, she notices me watching her kiss my friend. She lifts her hand, points out her finger and says “you” I moved my head forward and pursed my lips in confusion, she lifts her body off Jace and mutters “you” again. She grabs my hand and pulls me up “you are gorgeous” I coughed “uh- thank you” she smiles before she turns around, her grip still on my hand as she pulls me toward the stage. Lotty notices I have been chosen “alright ladies, gentleman and those yet to decide, my angel has chosen us someone to dress up. Come here darling” The angel passes my hand to Lotty who helps me step up onto the stage “come here darling I don’t bite – unless you want me too” she winked. “i-I’m alright” I stuttered, she made me so nervous, she smelled as gorgeous as she looks. She smells like candyfloss, the type you’d get at the fair when you were little, the candyfloss that was bigger than your head and took you forever to eat but it smelled delicious and sugary.

The angels grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back stage where I was met with a wonderful make up artist called Sally. She lathered my face with a bunch of creams, dashed me with glitter until I swallowed it and then she drew on me with a pencil and painted me up with gold around my cheeks, eyes and lips. When she was finished, she pulled the throw from the mirror and revealed my new look. It took me a moment to believe that was me in the mirror but once it has sunk in, I smiled. I made a beautiful girl I have to admit. “thank you Sally, I love it” she took a small bow before a man walked up to us “okay, darling are you ready to ditch those clothes and step into something fabulous?” I bit my lip before taking a deep breath “um-yeah. I guess” he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his booth. “alright darling, you can call me Aldertree. I’m your designer for the night. Now, I see that Sally has painted you gold, lets do something to match your face” he winked at me and caressed my arm. He disappeared behind his booth and returned a few minutes later with a gold and black dress which was made with diamonds, almost looks like those diamond blinds people use on their doors but somehow the dress was elegant and sophisticated, to style it off he put a gold silk scarf around my hair and tied it with a knot and long gold boots. Once I was wearing everything, he stepped back and took a long look at his creation “wow”. I threw one arm up and landed it softly on my head and threw my other arm out long and pouted at him “you like?” he moaned “you look fabulous darling just fabulous”

Lottys show was almost over but just before the end she brought out another announcement, telling the crowd that now is the time for me to come out and dance with her and the angels “alright ladies, gentlemen and those yet to decide… put your hands together for our gorgeous Alexander Lightwood” the angels came backstage and pulled me frontstage while the crowd was whistling and clapping.

I stepped onto the stage, the crowd whistling and moaning at me, I embraced my new look and twirled onto the stage, my dress flowing around me. “well don’t you clean up well….” She paused, I coughed “uh- thank you”, she took my hand and twirled me around her, she turned to me “what’s your poison?” I looked at her and shook my head “your poison, oh darling you have a lot to learn. What is your favourite song?” I thought about it for a moment “uh, we don’t get a lot of music on the moon, but uh- I like Justin Timberlake” Lotty looked at me and then at the band behind her “alright ladies, we’re doing sexy back” as the band begins the song, Lotty grabs my hand and gives me a microphone, I immediately start singing. “I'm bringin' sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act, I think it's special, what's behind your back, so turn around and I'll pick up the slack” Lotty is amazed at my passion, she clapped along with the beat.

The song finished and Lotty clapped some more as I took a bow “wow, just wow Alexander you didn’t say you could sing” I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment “uh- well, I dabble” she laughed “dabbling is one thing darling but you, what you have is talent” now my face was red. She gave me a hug “thank you darling, you were amazing. Let’s give it up for Alexander Lightwood” she patted me on the back and the angels led me off the stage while Lotty gave her final goodbyes.

One by one the angels congratulated me on a good show and complimented my singing. I blushed at every complimented but gratefully thanked them for the experience and the compliments, I definitely don’t deserve it.

Sally and Aldertree met me behind the curtains and cleaned me up and gave me my original clothes back, I thanked them too and headed back to Jace where he was sitting at the table with his lips glued to the waitress. I took a seat in the chair I was sitting before and watched as Lotty and her angels gave their final goodbye for the night. I waved Lotty goodnight and grabbed Jaces shoulder. The waitress stopped kissing him and gave me the worst look. Jace mumbled a “what man?” I grabbed my drink off the table and took a sip “let’s go. The show’s over” He grumbled but agreed. He took the waitress’ hair in his fingers and nimbly kissed her face “I have to go… text me?” she politely nodded and removed herself from Jaces lap.

As we left the table a petite guy pushed his way past me. His hair tipped with purple, his eyes cat like and his stature tall and confident. He was wearing a black suede jacket matched with tight golden pants and heeled shoes. He looked familiar, but I can’t quite think where I’ve seen him. His scent is so intoxicating, he smells like the sweet smell of whiskey, cinnamon and sandlewood. A memory flashed within me, his hands caressing my thigh, his wanting smile, his nimble fingers handing me a drink. I know who this guy is… Magnus Bane. But why is he here? Entering the club when it’s closing?


	7. Lobster

 

“Okay, Alec I think you’re over exaggerating now” Jace sighed as i paced the room, frustrated and confused at the events of last night. “but what if I’m not though Jace, what if this Magnus Bane is a threat to the moon and that waitress is conspiring with him” I slammed my hand on the table beside my bed “we need to inform our parents, they’ll know what to do” Jace sighed again “look Jace, if you don’t want to help me then you’re welcome to leave, but I’m going to find Magnus and I’m going to find the truth” Jace threw his head back and grunted. “fine! Fine, I’ll help you”

As we walked out of the hotel, Jace turns to me, fear in his eyes “what if you’re right Alec, what do we do? Who do we tell? We’re not exactly skilled in fighting nor do we work with the government so tell me, what exactly is your plan?” I continued my route to the road and held my hand out for a taxi. “I don’t have a plan Jace… I- I’m just going to ask Magnus what the letter was about” Jace shook his head “Alec, you cannot just simply walk up to a guy and ask him something like that, what If it’s personal?” I thought about that for a moment as a taxi pulled up beside us. I opened the door to the back seat and stepped in “ok so what do you suggest we do?” I shimmy myself into the seat behind the driver, Jace then stepped in and sat beside me slamming the door beside him. “uh- I don’t know but we can’t just go asking the guy, we need to trick him or something. But we only have 3 days left on Earth Alec, do you really want to spend it with Magnus? Can’t we get on a plane to China or Paris or something” I leaned forward ignoring Jace and spoke to the driver “uh, take us to 111 Grand Street” He turned around in his chair to look at us, he looked like he had just seen a ghost, I smiled at him and he nodded and started the car engine. I then turned to Jace “we could but then what if we return home and then something bad happens and it turns out this Magnus had something to do with it? Isn’t it our duty to find out what ‘code 22’ means and stop it if it’s dangerous?” Jace took a deep breath and looked out of the window beside him “I guess”.

It took us around twenty-five minutes to arrive at Magnus’ apartment, we came to a sudden halt and the driver turned to us “that’ll be thirty dollars please” I handed him the cash, as he took the money he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer “be careful in there, he has a temper” I nodded and he released his grip on my hand. Jace opened the door beside him and stepped out, I shimmied along the car and stepped out too, thanking the driver before slamming the door shut.

Magnus’ apartment was in a building filled with twelve others. The front door was locked and would only open if the owner would allow you in. I buzzed number 111 and a deep voice answered “Hello?” I looked at Jace and shrugged “uh, hello. It’s Alec from your club a few nights ago” the speaker went off and the door clicked open. Jace pushed it open and walked in, holding the door for me. We walked up three flights of stairs before getting to two apartments, 110 and 111. I walked up to 111 and knocked, a few seconds later Magnus opened the door in a black kimono robe laced with a gold tie. “ah! Alexander I was hoping to see you again. Why don’t you come in” he ushered me in but stopped Jace “who have you brought with you?” I turned to see Jace giving Magnus a death stare “he’s my brother, we’ve come to talk to you about something” Magnus stepped aside and let Jace walk in who awkwardly sat on the chair in front of us. I remained standing, walking around the apartment like it was my own “you really do have a nice place” Magnus nodded in appreciation.

Although it was an apartment, his place was huge. Tardis like. He had large windows covered with red velvet curtains and gold ties. His walls were white but he had a lot of pictures and art pinned up. He had a bookshelf filled with enough books to complete a library. He possessed no tv but didn’t look like the guy to watch tv. He had a corner sofa and a three-seater placed neatly together to allow for enough company. Beside his sofas he had a round table which held a whisky bottle and two glasses. He walked up to me and offered me a drink of scotch, I politely passed it but Jace accepted.

“I know you didn’t come to admire my humble abode. So, what exactly is it you two want to ask me?” He sat on his sofa; his bare leg crossed over his other revealing a little too much as his robe lay gently beside him. His brows raised from curiosity. I subtly smirked when no one was looking “we- I want to ask you about the letter I gave you in your club?” he tilted his head “what about it?” he pursed his lips. I walked towards him and sat beside Jace. “what does code 22 mean?” Magnus thought about this for a moment before putting down his glass “darling, I so desperately want to tell you, but that is classified information” I sat forward and rubbed my face to relieve stress “okay, can you at least tell me if the Moon is in danger?” Magnus looked at Jace and me and sighed “Alexander, I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. if that is all?” he stood up to show us out but I am not letting him get away with this.

I flashed back to the night we first met, his hand on my thigh, him calling me darling and by my birth name. I stood up and touched his shoulder lightly swinging him around to face me, I brought my body close to his “what if I said please?” I breathed down his neck. He shivered with anticipation, he squinted his eyes before sighing “why don’t I book us a table at a nice restaurant and we can talk over lobster?” I licked my lips and bit my lip “that sounds good, pick me up from the Fountain Hotel at 7pm. I’ll wait in the Lobby” I glanced over at Jace who was smirking, holding in a laugh.

Leaving Magnus in awe, Jace and I left his apartment. Jace shoved me down the hall “you never said you had a crush on Magnus. You should have just said you wanted to ask him out instead of dragging me with you to hide it” he laughed “I don’t like Magnus, he likes me… I’m using it as leverage to gain information” Jace sniggered “okay”.

 

                                                            ***

Dressed in the finest black suit and tie suit I could find at the local mall I waited for Magnus in the hotel lobby. I shook my leg in anticipation. I couldn’t tell you why I am so nervous but there’s something about Magnus that makes my blood flow faster, my heart beat quicker and the hairs on my neck stand. His whole presence excites me and although I’m using his feelings for my personal gain a part of me hopes that I have a good time tonight.

I was scrolling down my Twitter when someone sat next to me “are you ready?” I looked up from my phone and there he was. 5 feet 11 inches of pure holiness. He was wearing a dark purple jacket with matching pants and leather shoes. The tip of his hair was dyed purple to match his outfit. He wore eyeliner and purple and gold eye shadow to match and to top it off his nails were painted purple too! I looked him up and down and nodded slowly, taking in his presence. I took a deep breath before standing up. I’ve never felt this way before but there’s something about Magnus Bane that takes my breath away.

We walk out of the hotel and he pulls out his car keys, presses the button which sounds the car, I look around for his car until he’s walking in the opposite direction, he turns around and stops “are you coming?” He’s standing beside a black bugatti La Voiture Noire. The car itself must have costed more than five times his apartment, it looked like a black beauty riding through the night, unnoticed and unheard. He opened the door for me before I stepped in and gave him a smile. He then ran around the car to the drivers’ seat and sat down. He turned on the engine and drove down the street. The roads were pretty empty so he hit the speed limit and almost doubled it every time. I sat in silence, watching his every move. His concentration face is amazing. He furrows his brows slightly and his lips slightly open showing his teeth. After about ten minutes of driving and what felt like forever to find a “perfect” parking space we got out of the car. He jogged around the car again and grabbed my arm. “I’ve made reservations at the finest place in town. I think you know the chef” he winked. I turned to look at him in confusion. “I don’t know anyone on Earth. I’m not from here remember?” He chuckled and slapped my arm “I know that silly! You still know the chef. I’ll get him to come out” We waited at the door for the waiter to take us to our seats. When we were finally sat down the waiter said “before I serve you both this evening, the chef wants to have a special word with you” Magnus raised his brows at me and smiled. _What did he have planned?_

A tall thin man appeared, walking up the table “hello gentleman, how are you?” Magnus nodded “we’re alright thank you Damien. How are you?” The chef smiled “good thank you, and you Alec?” I looked at the chef trying to think who it could be, I don’t recognise the voice or his face. I looked at Magnus who could tell I was struggling. He sniggered as I shuffled in my seat. “I’m sorry, how do you know my name?” The chef looked at Magnus and back at me. “Darling, you don’t remember me? We had so much fun together” he spoke with a feminine voice this time, pouting and standing tall and confident. My eyes widened “omg” the chef smiled “Lotty?” I stood up and hugged the chef, hugging me back he grabbed my arms and sat me back down “yes darling, I’m a chef in my spare time” I shook my head in awe “that’s amazing! Congratulations” He put his hand on my shoulder “so… what would you two like to start out with? Wine?” Magnus nodded “the finest you have darling” Lotty walked away.

Magnus looked up at me “you really do look amazing tonight” he blushed and bit his lip. I smiled and averted my eyes “thanks, so do you” Magnus tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes while thinking about what to say next. “How long are you on Earth for?” I looked up at him “uh, a week but we’ve already been here three days, so we have four more days left. Jace and I are leaving America tomorrow to see England, France and China before we leave” Magnus smiled “I see… how are you finding America?” I took a deep breath “I have to be honest, it’s not great. Since we arrived a lot of people have shouted abuse at us, we had a death threat posted through our hotel room this morning and there have been three massacres in two days. I just don’t get why nobody is doing anything about it” He sighed and took my hands “That’s the thing Alexander, nobody is doing anything for fear of not being able to control their future. You know? Whites want to be in control when the rest just want to be free and if anyone tries to be free such as those in the LGBT family or different races’ we end up getting shot at or falsely arrested. Our president; Trump believes he is doing something about it but in reality, he is just the same, he want’s to be in control. He wants to make us believe that we can trust him when he’s doing nothing but beating us if we step out of line” I took a deep breath “that’s horrible” he let go of my hands and smiled.

The waiter interrupted us with the wine, she poured the wine into our glasses. “are you ready to order?” she politely asked as she pulled out her notebook and pen with a smile. I nodded “I’ll have the shrimp-based lasagne and some garlic balls please” I looked at Magnus and smirked. He bit his lip “I’ll have the same. Extra balls please” he raised his brows. The waitress nodded awkwardly and walked away.

“So…” I coughed “about this ‘code 22’” I bit my lip in curiosity. Magnus sighed “okay, since you’ve asked nicely” he paused with thought “your friend Rachel asked you to find me because you’re the only person she can trust. You see, I’m not who you think I am” I moved my chair closer to the table “what do you mean?” Magnus took my hands “I’m going to need you to listen carefully okay Alexander?” I nodded “life isn’t what you know it to be” he rubbed his hand on his mouth and cheeks “Project Colonisation doesn’t exist. You don’t live on the Moon. It’s a science experiment. Your parents were tested in their schools. Those with high IQs were kidnapped and drugged to remember only what they’ve been told. It’s all a lie. You don’t live on the Moon” he paused letting it sink in. “wait” I held my breath “what?” I let it out. “then how do you explain the three-day trip we took to Earth? How do you explain the living in a bubble and being able to see the solar system in the sky?” he smiled with sympathy and nodded slowly “I understand it’s a lot to take in but it’s true. I’m part of a rebellion who have wanted to find your parents for years. The generation before us lost hope but there’s a whole group of us who want to bring you all home safely. The scientists behind this were letting the new generation… you… have a taste of Earth to see what you would get up to knowing you don’t fit in and my group we knew this was the right time to break you all free and it all started with you.”


	8. Missing pt.1

As Magnus was explaining the science behind this project, his voice became muffled and I blacked out. Picking at the food on my plate I couldn’t help but think about my life, how every part of it has been a lie. _If we weren’t really on the Moon then are my parents really married? Do they even love each other? Am I their son? If it was all a lie, what was the purpose?_

The waitress came back to our table and asked: “Is everything alright?” I stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language, no matter how hard I tried I could not shake the confusion off. Magnus stopped talking and turned his head towards her “yes thank you! It’s delicious” she nodded and walked off to another table. Magnus turned back to me, noticing I was no longer listening he took a hold of my hand removing It from the fork I was holding, he brought it up the table and squeezed it “I know this is a lot to take in” he paused, taking in a deep breath “but you need to try and listen to me Alec, your parents, your friends. Their lives depend on it”

I took my hand back and brought it to my head where I lay my face in my hand for a few seconds “Look, Magnus. I know that you just want to help but imagine hearing that your whole life is a lie and now you’re a part of a rescue mission you didn’t even know about and then try and listen to your crazy ideas” I shook my head. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this” I wiped my mouth with the cloth provided, pushed my chair from under the table and walked out of the restaurant. Without looking back at Magnus, I thanked the waiter and left. I put my hand out for a taxi who quickly parked beside me, I opened the door and told the driver to take me back to the hotel.

 

                                                                                                                               ***

Jace was laying on his bed flicking through the tv channels when I slammed the door open and slumped onto my bed. I let out a sigh before groaning and peeling the shoes off my feet. Jace put the tv remote down and turned to face me “I take it your date didn’t go well with Magnus” he chuckled. I threw one shoe to the corner of the room, glaring at him “he said that our whole life has been a lie” I groan as I throw the other shoe. Jace was clearly taken aback by that and stuttered “wha-wait, what? What do you mean our whole life is a lie?”

I explained to him what Magnus had told me earlier that evening. He was left dumbfounded as I was. We lay on our beds confused and irritated. We lay in silence all night, neither one of us broke the ice like silence.

I waited for Jace to fall asleep before I pulled out my phone and messaged Magnus through his public Instagram.

Me – Hi, can we talk about this evening?

Magnus – Hey, of course, we can Alexander. When you left, I decided it was best to let you go rather than follow you. I know what I said has to be a lot to take in.

Me – yeah, you’re right. It is a lot to take in… is it all true?

Magnus - *attached an image*, unfortunately, it is true.

The picture was a screenshot of a news article dated July 1st 2107\. The article title stated “Couple missing following recent series of missing people” The picture on the article was of my mum dressed in robes and holding a degree paper, the article read “A series of people have been filled as missing by the chief of Federal Bureau of Investigation Helen Blackthorn. The fifth person announced missing is Maryse Trueblood, she was last spotted in Washington City Centre with her boyfriend Robert Lightwood who is known as the sixth person to go missing in the last week. The FBI are looking further into reports of the missing people. If anyone has any information on the missing people please contact Helen Blackthorn on +1 (703) 222-0945 or contact your local police department.” Below the article was a collection of pictures of the six people missing. My parents, Diana, Jace’s parents and Clary’s mother.

               Magnus – I know this is a lot to take in. Diana was the first person to be taken followed by Clary’s mum and Jace’s parents. They took twenty people. From what we know, they went into college’s and got everyone to take some tests and those with the highest scores got taken into a room where they were given injections and their DNA was swabbed. From that, nobody heard a thing from the tests, no explanations were given until one by one they went missing. Taken from their homes, shopping centres, their jobs.

               Me – So, they applied for something that they don’t know what for?

               Magnus – Yep. It’s pretty bonkers when you think about it. They just showed up to colleges and demanded tests to be done, I assume the vaccinations that were given were some sort of tracking device so they can be found when their time was up. We’re not sure how they managed to wipe that from their memories because your parents and the others believe that they were chosen to be on the Moon right?

               Me – they think they signed up like you said and were taken in the ship to the Moon. They talk about the day regularly. Even when Jace and I came here we were taken aboard a giant ship where we stayed for three days. Jace and I camped outside the windows to watch the galaxy drift past us as we travelled. If what you’re saying is true, how is it possible?

               Magnus – There are a lot of unanswered questions that we are desperately trying to solve but we just don’t have what you’re looking for. I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true. I can promise you that. However you managed to get out, that’s our plan. Your friend who passed you the note? She works with us. She managed to get inside the compound and pretend to be a citizen. Her message to me was the only thing we needed on the outside to get things going. As we speak, she is gathering people to help escape, she is telling those on the inside as I am with you. We need to tell as many people that came off that ship as possible. Do you know where they all went?

               Me – I don’t … but we go back in 3 days at noon so I could tell them then? If we devise a plan now I can convince them to help me execute it?

               Magnus – unfortunately, I can’t have you do that. There needs to be a set plan in place with people who are strong enough to fight whoever is doing this. Can we meet tomorrow to discuss our plan? It’s a 49-year-old plan so you and Jace need to listen and follow carefully. Understand?

               Me – I understand. We can meet tomorrow. Where?

               Magnus – Come to my apartment, it may be the only safe place to talk about it. I’ll have everyone meet at noon. Come then.

 

The conversation ended and Magnus went offline. I lay under my covers scrolling down my socials for the remainder of the night. The network on ‘The Moon’ had always restricted us from looking up certain things but I decided since I’m no longer on ‘The Moon’ I would try doing some research.

I opened the safari app on my phone and typed into Google “mysterious missing persons 2107” and with only a few seconds, over 5,000 search results appeared, in different languages, old articles and new. All of the faces of those who had been taken were pictured on every article. People had conspired about aliens and a serial kidnapper, there were many conspiracies, even one person had guessed what had happened but was soon shut down.

I read everything I could before my eyes couldn’t stay awake any longer. I looked at the time and it read 6:42 AM. I decided I would just get up. I plugged my phone on charge and forced my body to sit up. It refused but the second attempt it reluctantly followed, dragging my feet along the floor I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to wake me up. I then got changed into clean clothes and put the kettle on for a coffee. The boiling kettle woke Jace who rolled over and gave me the look of death. I smiled glumly “we’re meeting Magnus at 12. Do you want to get breakfast?” He rubbed his eyes awake and nodded slowly. “Bagels?” I poured a coffee sachet into a cup and stirred in some milk and nodded “sure, I could eat a bagel. Coffee?” Jace dragged his legs from the bed and shuffled over to me, he nodded as I passed him a warm cup of coffee. We sipped our coffee in silence while the TV played away in the background.

Once Jace was ready we headed out for bagels. It didn’t take us long before we found a small café which sold all types of pastry. Jace got his bagel and I decided to go with a butter croissant with strawberry jam. It was delicious so I decided to get another. With no sleep and the things, Magnus will shortly be telling us I’m going to be needing some carbs. Over breakfast, I told Jace what Magnus had told me last night, about our parents and how Diana was the first one to disappear. I showed him the things I had found while doing some research, about the conspiracies and what the news agencies think.

We stayed and chatted over breakfast about the things that Magnus will tell us today and the 49-year-old plan that has been conspired to be our destiny whether we choose to accept it or not.


End file.
